Crossroads
by beanrox
Summary: Things have changed. And, yet, not all that much is different...  AU.


AU X-Men. So what's new? Actually, all that isn't AU here is their powers - well, their powers are switched from normal continuity. Havoc - and, I hope, hilarity - ensues.

Also, uh, back when I wrote this, I had a clear picture of everything; now I'm winging it. So, yay for constructive criticism!

_**Crossroads:**_

___Satus  
__(Starting)_

* * *

"Marie! Slym! Redd!"

The three addressed teenagers jumped, startled to find their midnight activity interrupted. Interrupted by a highly irate James, whose glowing eyes showed exactly how mad the Canadian was as the skies above grew clouds out of nowhere and a rumble of thunder pealed in the distance.

Slym gulped. They were dead - dead! As her beau started hyperventilating, Redd rolled her eyes, bare hand catching the tall team members' gloved one. Though he didn't mind letting her ice herself up for them to make out, he wouldn't take off his gloves, shirts or other clothing around her, for fear of draining her. Most of the kids called the slim male neurotic - she knew he was just worried. Maybe a little too worried, but... Well, it was better than how some of the others acted.

Like James, who looked as if he wished he had Badgers' claws. And as if he wanted to use them for more than the docile cutting of vegetables that the African woman used them for. Not that he ever didn't look like that; the day the white haired man was peaceful and gracious was the day the Maximoff's moved to Antarctica.

"Uh, yeah, James?", asked Slym, stepping to the forefront as James stalked nearer to them, Redd and Marie behind the sunglasses-wearing male. It was probably stupid, to be playing stupid, but oh well.

"What, exactly, are you three _doin' _out here?", the short man snarled, eyes flickering white as his rather diminutive temper flared. The three of them, though all taller (Slym a towering 6'5", tallest of their whole group) cowered like frightened children. Or, more specifically, frightened teenagers having been caught doing something illegal. Which...well, they were.

Marie cut in before Slym could confess, or dig the three of them into a hole. "What's it look lahke, sugah? Just havin' some fun, s'all." As James' stormy dark browns' turned to her, the southern fire cracker smiled slyly, large green eyes shooting the Canuk her, Kat and Lee's patent Puppy Dog Eyes. Predictably, the stumpier man's hardened face softened - Slym rolled his eyes, but behind his sunglasses nobody could tell. Good thing, too, or else he probably would have gotten struck by lightening - due less to divine powers and more to the mutation-granted powers of a certain Institute teacher.

Redd and Slym shared a look as James snorted, turned around, and jerked his head towards the van parked haphazardly in the school's parking lot, apperantely deciding to let sleeping dogs lie, as it were, for the time being. They all expected a reaming out in the morning, but right then none of the three had ever been happier to hear the words coming out of their teachers' mouth; "Fine. Get in, don't say nuthin' to Wheels, an' don' let me catch you doin' this again or you'll have even more chores than ya do _now_."

A grin spread across Slym's face, making Redd's heart melt. She high-fived Marie as the three of them crowded into the van - which, to Redd's suprise and displeasure, was not completely empty. Unfortunately for the trouble making trio, and their reputations as good kids at the school, both Lee and Tab were sitting in the back of the vehicle. Meaning that everyone from Robby, who revelled in pranks and would more than likely use the news against the three of them, to Chuck, who would probably give them all extra chores or DR sessions, will have heard about their escapade by tomorrow, noon, at the latest. Redd resisted the urge to bury her hands in her heads, but just barely.

"So...like, what's up, you guys? Love the sign.", Lee asked, a Cheshire cat-like grin spreading across the Japanese girl's face, long black hair falling over her shoulders. Tab was grinning as well - but not for the mere enjoyment of seeing the three older mutants squirm. Oh, no - the blonde was in it for the ungodly amount of_ blackmail_. She _finally_had dirt on the Slym! Of course, having something to hang over the heads of Redd and Marie was always a plus - but Slym? Infallible, stoic, goody-two-shoes, by-the-book, Slym Summers? There was no _way_he could refuse her his bike this weekend. Or the one after, or the one after that... As visions of motorbikes danced in Tab's head, Slym had developed a blush, Redd was scowling at both girls, and Marie was giving James the evil eye for inviting the two biggest gabs in the entire school for a ride.

"Shut your yap ahn move ovah.", Marie growled, and on the ride home she and Redd were stuck between Tab and Lee - Slym having scored the shotgun when they all piled in the van. James, of course, was driving - he never let anyone drive when he was in the vehicle. After having given Kat and most of the New Mutants driving lessons, everyone figured it was best for James's sanity that he be left the wheel when he drove. Best for his sanity, and for their hopes of not getting shocked by lightening or pelted with a mini-hail storm.

"What sign?", Redd asked, out of pure curiosity - and partial pique, to be truthful - her green eyes sliding to catch Lee's, who winked at her. Hoo, boy. Usually that was a signal for trouble - either incoming or passing through, and none of it good for her. This time the trouble was of her own doing, of course, and the young woman didn't feel like fielding questions about her and the other two's little stunt at the moment. But it seemed that, that late at night, the younger student didn't feel like pointing out the obvious; not when vagueness and obtuseness could be wielded so nicely.

The answer she got, eventually in return, was a vague gesture - one that nearly knocked Tab in the head, not that either girl seemed to notice. "Like, you know...rebellion, or whatever."

"Rebellion that'll get their asses _hung out to dry _next time I catch 'em doin' it.", snapped James, from his hunched position over the steering wheel, muscles taunt as his temper was. Redd wondered how he'd survived as long as he had without having a heart attack. Or an aneurysm. It was a medical miracle, really.

Wincing at the threat, Redd still rolled her eyes and traded a grin with Marie as their burly teacher snarled an obscenity out of the drivers-side window and veered sharply into the other lane, his grumbling audible but not entirely discernible in the back of the large, dark van.

No school tomorrow, no practice, no nothing. It would be a good day to laze around, get rid of her headache, maybe manage to not get caught this time.

A wink from Slym that she noticed - via some judicious elbowing - told the ice-powered teenager that her beau had the same idea.

She wasn't psychic, but some days she didn't need to be.


End file.
